3 Agents, 4 Girls
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Michael, Philip and Ryan are starting a new school and a new job. The three have been chosen by the EPF for missions every holidays. But will the girls find out? Warning: Rated T for some dirty jokes might be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Hope here and sadly my computer plug broke (again) so now I have to type on my iPad during school breaks in the sensory room. I will make most of the progress of this story when I finish Human? As I can only focus on 2 stories per category otherwise my mind will be all over the place. So enjoy.

* * *

Hope Faithen and Mike Flankin raced towards the dorm house of CP University. It was the meeting weekend where all new student attending the university would stay. The two of them ran into the dorm house and Hope closed the door behind them. The two of them breathed heavily as Hope peaked out the window. "I told you the home economics room was room 13." Mike chuckled. Hope shushed at him and continued peaking out the window. "Okay it's gone. And for heaven's sake we are late thanks to your little 'pit stop'." she sighed. The two of them picked up their suitcases and marched up the stairs. "What's our dorm number again?" Mike asked as the two walked up the stairs. Hope took a break on a small landing and looked at the room cards. "1...2...9...0...7..." before she could say the last number Mike said "Not the passcode, the room.". Hope looked at the cards again and said "Room...32...". Mike nodded and the two walked into the elevator. Hope pressed the number 3 and felt the movement of the small elevator. By the time they reached room 32, the sun was setting. "Thanks a lot baka, now we are 100 percent late." Hope panted. Mike sighed and entered the passcode on the room cards. They opened the door and smelt pizza. There was 4 other students on the couch. "Sorry...we're...late" Hope whispered in between breaths. "It's fine" said a short girl with brown hair. Hope dropped her bags beside the couch and passed out on the arm chair. Mike, on the other hand, sat down in between two girls with brown hair. One girl with brown hair said "Okay, since we are all here we should introduce ourselves. I'll go first because I am the best. I'm Audrenette and I am the most popular in the room.". Then a boy with blonde hair and black glasses said "I'm Philip and I am dyslexic.". The short brown haired girl said "I'm Aimee and I'm a weirdo.". The boy she was cuddling sighed "I'm Ryan and I'm Aimee's boyfriend.". "I'm Michael and I came here with Hope" Mike introduced himself as. "I'm Hope and I'm not here." Hope mumbled through the arm chair.

The bell suddenly went for bedtime and Hope attempted to get off the arm chair. She grabbed the handle of her wheelie suitcase and dragged it into her room. She sat on the free bed and opened her suitcase. She looked around the dorm. Audrenette seemed to really like girly stuff like make up and superstars. Aimee seemed to be a gamer and had posters all over her room of random things. Hope didn't place anything, she just put on her pajamas and got to bed. She heard her roommates playing board games and having fun. She was never one for parties or games. Not after that day...

Morning came and Hope was the first to wake up. She waddled into the living room and saw her new roommates either lying on the floor or lying on the couch. She looked at them, disgusted and went into the kitchen where she found a blonde girl in a wheelchair making herself some porridge. Then girl saw Hope and said "Can you get this in the microwave up there please. Hope looked at the microwave and noticed how high up it was. It was just slightly above her head. Hope took the bowl from the girl and put it in the microwave with no problems. _I doubt even Mike can reach up here_ she thought as she set the timer for 2 minutes. "Thanks" the girl in the wheelchair replied and gave Hope a smile. Hope gave her a sarcastic smile back. Audrenette soon waddled slowly into the kitchen. "Does anyone know what happened last night?" she asked. "I think you all had a little bit too much fun" Hope sighed. Audrenette smiled and replied "We decided to have a girls day and a boys day today. Hope rolled her eyes and looked in the living room. She noticed something off. Ryan, Mike and Philip had suddenly disappeared. She guessed that that trio had gone to their room and wasn't gonna disturb anyone so she went back in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in room 13, Ryan, Mike and Philip were lying on the ground. Mike woke up and saw he and his friends in the dark room. He sat up and looked around. He rolled over to beside Ryan and shook him. "Ryan...Ryan...wake up" Michael whispered. Suddenly, the body that he thought was Philip's woke up. "What?" Ryan said, looking at Michael. Michael suddenly noticed he had called Philip Ryan. The real Ryan looked around. PHilip slowly woke up after Ryan. The three looked around. Suddenly, three familiar penguins waddled in. Michael grabbed his phone and turned on the flash. He quickly took a picture and suddenly one of the penguins was knocked out. One of the other penguins waddled over to their knocked out friend and said "Why did you just knock out Rookie?". It was a feminine voice and Michael looked at the picture. The knocked out penguin was bury but appeared to be green. The penguin with the feminine voice was purple. He looked closely and noticed it was Dot. He looked at the other penguin and noticed it was Gary. Michael didn't reply to the question. Thinking they were aliens, Philip raised his flippers and said "We come in peace!". Ryan faceflippered and sighed. "The three of you have been recruited to the EPF and you have a weekend mission, to find out where the last asteroid piece is. You will now all be sent to the town where your mission to find the astriod piece is. Good luck.". All of a sudden, the three boys were surrounded by a strange blue light and the three were teleported. While teleporting the three gained earpieces.

They ended up in three separate places. Mike was in the plaza, Ryan was in the town and Philip was on top of the ski hill. They all had names on their wristbands. Philip ended up being the leader. "Agent Wolf are you there?" Philip asked, referring to Michael. "Yeah" Michael replied. "Agent little dick are you there?" Philip saidq. 'Agent what?" Ryan asked. Philip repeated himself, carefully. Michael replied "Oy Philip, no cursing!". "Well sorry but he had a little d-" Philip groaned before Michael cut him off. "Right let the search begin!" Philip yelled into the earpiece.

Meanwhile, back at the dorm, Hope was sitting with Aimee, Audrenette and the new girl. Audrenette was looking at her phone and taking selfies, Aimee was talking to the new girl and Hope was staring into space. _I hope you're back soon Michael._ Hope thought to herself as her eyes slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to do this chapter a bit different than I normal write my stories. I listen to music while I'm writing so I'm gonna write what I hear in my mind. No it's not copyright. I'm not going to be an idiot and type all the lyrics to the song as I hear them. So if this is messed up, the song is messed up.

* * *

Hope was looking in her suitcase for her diary but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find it. She looked around the room but ended up busting through the door in anger and screaming "ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU COMPLETE IDIOTS STOLE MY DIARY!". "We're not idiots. I think it was Audrenette" the wheelchair girl explained. "AUDRENETTE!" Hope screamed. Audrenette had excused herself around the time that Hope went to find her diary which was about an hour ago. "THIS IS WAR! WHEN SHE COMES BACK, I'M GONNA BEAT THAT IDIOT UP!" Hope yelled at the top of her lungs. She was out of breath after screaming that was had to sit down but when she did a loud parp was heard. Hope angrily got up and kicked the chair over. She waddled into her room and slammed the door behind her. Audrenette was sitting in a tree outside of the school and she saw Hope's diary was full of things about war and change. She analyzed the book carefully and the result that she got from it was surprising. Audrenette thought about the night before. About the games they played, the drinks they drank and about the boys. She suddenly unconsciously started talking to a squirrel. "I mean they're all cute but they're not up to my standards. I don't think any of them like me like I like me. Wait a second why am I talking to a squirrel?" she said to the squirrel. The squirrel tilted it's head and ran away from Audrenette. A branch fell on Audrenette's head as she sat on a tree branch below it. She sighed and looked down at her feet. She had forgot to put shoes on as she left the dorm and she didn't want to sit on the snow in bare feet. Audrenette shook the snow out of her hair and started looking back at Hope's diary.

Philip was looking down at Michael and Ryan as the two were digging a hole to find the asteroid. "Why do WE have to dig this hole? Also, I know I asked before but Imma ask it again, why did you call me little dick?" Ryan asked in a rude manner. "I honestly don't care if I'm doing all the work, you can take a break Ryan." Michael sighed to Ryan. "I think Philip and I should switch places." Ryan replied, crossing his flippers. "Fine! Take a break Ryan." Philip yelled down at the two while jumping down to them. "Philip...HOW THE CRAP AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS HOLE?" Ryan yelled as Philip jumped. Philip shrugged and pointed to Ryan's flippers. Ryan gave him an annoyed look until the ground started shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!" Michael screamed before curling up into a ball. The shaking ground collapsed under their feet. The three fell onto a cold, metal ground. "Was this supposed to happen?" Michael asked. Ryan shook his head and Philip exclaimed "LOOK IT'S THE ASTROID!". There was about ten feet between the three and the asteroid. "LET'S GO!" Ryan cheered before running into a wall. Philip laughed and took a picture of Ryan. "I think it's a maze" Michael said, pointing his flashlight at the entrance of the maze. "Oh crap!" Philip said before turning to Ryan and saying "WELL DONE LITTLE DICK YOU MESSED UP THE MISSION! YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU FAILED IT!".

The girls were all in the dorm, playing video games. "Alright Brookie, we can beat them!" Hope cheered as she selected her character. "Brookie?" Aimee questioned as she selected Fox Girl. "Yeah, me and Brooklyn made nicknames and even a team name already" Hope answered as she selected Phoenix Girl as her character. "Why a phoenix?" Brooklyn asked as she selected Polar Bear Girl as her character. Hope picked up her book about the game and pointed to the phoenix. "The phoenix has a healing ability, a reviving ability and fire abilities." Hope explained before commenting "We can be team fire and ice with our abilities.". Brooklyn nodded and gave her a thumbs up. A young man in a wheelchair rolled in and said "Hey Brooke". "Yes, you're here!" Brooklyn cheered, going over to him. "Hey, I'm Mark and I'll be roommating with you guys. Right now, if you need me, I'll be sleeping." the young man before heading into the boy's room. Brooklyn went back to beside Hope. "Come on, Audrenette, just choose a character!" Aimee complained to Audrenette. "None of these have good clothes!" Audrenette complained. Aimee growled before hearing Hope asking "Hey, does anyone know where the other boys went?". Aimee shook her head and complained "I'll be pissed if Ryan's not back by tonight!". Brooklyn signaled Aimee to calm down and the girls watched as Audrenette finally selected Cat Girl. "Why a cat?" Aimee asked. She honestly didn't want to be paired up with a cat. "Cats have cute clothing and they're as fabulous as me!"Audrenette bragged. The other girls rolled their eyes and all pressed start.

The boys were in the maze, finding their ways around with their flashlights and phones. "Crap!" Ryan sighed. "What's wrong agent little dick?" Philip joked. Ryan growled and turned his phone flashlight on. He saw a huge, white, furry figure standing in front of him. Ryan screamed like a little girl and jumped backwards. He pointed the flashlight upwards and saw none other than Herbert P. Bear. Ryan was speechless. He never believed what he had heard about Herbert. He didn't even believe Herbert was real. Michael was waddling down the path beside Ryan's and the next thing he saw was...Klutzy. "Aww look at the wittle crab." he said, bending down to pat Klutzy on the head. Klutzy rolled it's eyes before watching Michael jumping over him and snatched the asteroid. Philip was running through the path beside Michael and saw a robot towering over him. Philip laughed loudly before realizing _oh shit! that's a real thing!._ Philip then proceeded to said "000000110010101010?". He thought he could get away with it until the robot started laughing. Philip saw an opportunity to snatch the orb but when he got there, Michael had already got it. "LITTLE DICK HURRY UP!" Philip yelled at Ryan. Ryan panicked before shooting silly string at Herbert then running. The three ran into the elevator and pressed the button. Herbert, Kluzty and the robot started running at them. Michael was repeatedly pressing the button to close the button while Philip and Ryan were hugging each other in fear. The door luckily closed just before the enemies could get to them. The three thought they were safe until Michael noticed two robot hands looking as they wanted access into the elevator. The three were too scared to push the hands away and the robot suddenly opened the doors. The three were definitely doomed until...

* * *

Cliffhanger bitches so yeah. Oh and hey Philip I know you're gonna read this. I'll airdrop it to ya when we get back to school okay buddy?

See ya'll in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I'll attempt to update two stories today. Either way I'll update this one because why the hell hoppers not? And yeah...enjoy. A time skip has happened between the mission and this chapter and it is now Halloween. Note that some animes and movies might be mention in these Halloween mission chapters. Plus sometimes Hope will refer to Ryan and Aimee as Rymee and Brooklyn and Mark as Bark.

* * *

Hope was looking in her closet. "Okay. Give me your opinion on me dressing up as Nana from Himuoto! Umaru Chan." she ordered Michael. Michael stared at Hope and shrugged. Hope growled and showed him a picture of the character she was talking about. Michael gave another shrug and asked "Why did you pick me for this job anyway?". "Philip's a pervert sometimes, Ryan's an idiot, Aimee doesn't like anime, Audrenette can sometimes be perverted and Bark are on a date." Hope explained. Michael rolled his eyes before Hope continued "Nana and Cana are the only characters out of the anime's I know that have brown, wavy hair like me! Just please give me your pancake flipping opinion. Cana or Nana?". "Cana was pretty much in a bikini so I think you should go as Nana." Michael explained. Hope sighed "Thank you.". Michael waddled out of Hope's room and Philip immediately asked him "Dude, is she like that every Halloween?". Michael gave his fifth shrug that day and sat down beside Audrenette. Audrenette suddenly froze. Over the past two months that she knew Michael, she had slowly developed feelings for him. She tried not to make eye contacted but resulted to just getting up from the couch and leaving the dorm. "Hey, I need your opinion on my-" Aimee beamed before she got cut off by Michael groaning. "My Annabelle costume." Aimee finished. Ryan gave a thumbs up while Philip gave a thumbs down. "I don't need your shitty opinion Philip." she complained. "What are you dressing up as Ryan?" Michael asked. "I am not dressing up" Ryan sighed. "Aww but I just had a cool idea for a group costume. Well I have one we only need two boys and a girl for." Hope sighed. "Don't tell me it's Team ShadowGear from Fairy Tail!" Ryan complained. Hope sighed and shook her head. "Squad seven from Naruto...except without Kakashi." she explained. "What are you planning to dress as Michael?" Philip asked Michael. "A teacher" Michael said with a bored tone. Philip gave him a look as if Michael was a huge nerd. "Oh wait a second the game is one right now!" Michael cheered. He grabbed the remote and turned the television onto CPSN. Ryan and Philip groaned and waddled away.

The next day was the day before the Halloween party and Philip suddenly got a text from Gary on his Spy Phone. Ryan and Michael got the same message and the three boys ran to the room known as room 13. It was where they met the first time. There was a silence until Gary appeared. "The mission today is to track down this robot." Gary explained, pointing to a robot on the screen. It was the same robot that nearly attack the three of them until Jet Pack Guy appeared. "Any questions?" Gary asked. Ryan raised his flipper and asked "What's nine plus ten?". Gary sighed and asked "How did you pass kindergarden?". The three were teleported yet again. "Okay Little Dick and Wolf, are your earpieces working?" Philip joked. "What was that Man Boobs?" Ryan asked. "First of all, yes mine is working! Second of all, stop it with the weird names! And third of all, men don't have boobs!" Michael complained. "Well some do." Ryan chuckled. "Shut the fuck up Little Dick!" Philip grumbled. "LET THE GODDAMN SEARCH BEGIN ALREADY!" Ryan screamed into the earpiece. Philip said and did as he was told.

Hope was trying on her Nana outfit. She was tying her hair into pigtails when she noticed her diary missing again. "AUDRENETTE YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" she yelled. Audrenette slowly put the diary on Hope's dresser and dragged her flipper out of the room. Hope grabbed her butter knife (wow such a dangerous weapon) and ran after Audrenette. She pinned Audrenette to the ground and shouted "What were you doing looking at my diary?". "I-I was just wondering what the hell is wrong with you! What's with the stuff about war?" Audrenette stuttered. Hope sighed and got up. "Am I not allowed to write song lyrics down to remember them for a damn talent show?" she asked. Audrenette felt embarrassed as she got up. She apologized before leaving the dorm in embarrassment. Aimee looked at Hope and chuckled "Did she seriously think that war stuff was about the real life or something?". Hope laughed along and said "I guess so. I never would write about wars...except if they were in an anime I like.". Aimee rolled her eyes and turned the television on. "Oh there's a swimming competition going on! Why aren't you there?" Aimee said as she turned onto the school sports channel. "I know. I didn't make the team for that event." Hope sighed. "Anything for the combat team?" Aimee asked. "I am on the team. I'm just waiting for an actual fight to happen so I can take every single bit of my anger out on someone." Hope explained. Aimee gave Hope a fake smile before continuing to watch the competition.

* * *

And that's all my brain could come up with. I know that there was no action from Mark or Brooklyn but my brain was being a bit of a lazy ass bitch.

If this story reaching 175 views I will make a lover for Hope. (It'll be an OC of mine. I'm probably forever alone in the real world ._.)

If this chapter alone gets 20 views I will release the theme songs for the characters.

Bye everybody have a good day!


End file.
